shugocharafandomcom-20200214-history
Yaya Yuiki
Yaya Yuiki (結木やや, Yuiki Yaya) is the childish girl serving as the Ace's Chair and is one year junior to Amu. Yaya often acts immature for her age, such as having an enormous sweet tooth, a great soft spot for items like ribbons as well as tending to be hyperactive. Yaya wants to be a baby forever so her parents would give her more love then her younger brother. She is also a good ballerina, but also a rather clumsy one. Yaya's favorite things are cute and babyish. Profile * Name: Yuiki Yaya (結木やや) *'Birthday:' May 25 *'Blood type:' O *'Height:' 152cm. (5 feet) *'Weight:' 41kg. (90 pounds) Appearance Yaya wears her hair in pigtails with big red ribbons attached to her hair. Her eyes are brown and her hair is orange/brown. Like the other female Guardians, she wears a red cape at school. Voice Actress *In the anime television series, Yaya is voiced by Tomoko Nakamura. Guardian Character Pepe Her Guardian Character is the baby-looking Pepe, created from her desire to become a baby again. pepe has darkish orange hair in 2 ponytails like yaya and light blue eyes. pepe wears a pink baby outift with a white bib and a pink and white hat with bunny ears and a red ribbon on the side. pepe always has a yellow pacifier in her mouth Special Powers Character Change Yaya gets a baby bib and a rattle as primary weapon, which can grow to massive size and can be used to perform "Giant Rattle Attack". The attack often ends up failing. In a later episode, she recives a bottle used to perform the "Milk Beam, Strawbery Flavour" attack. Coincedentally, both Yaya and Pepe become very immature during the change. Character Transformation Dear Baby During Character Transformation with Pepe, she becomes "Dear Baby". This represents her desire to be babyish and get attention. Outfit: Her outfit becomes almost identical to Pepe's, including the bunny hat. She also wears slippers. Yaya first becomes "Dear Baby" in episode 41 of the anime and chapter 24 of the manga. Items: *Dear Baby's Baby Mobile *Dear Baby's Duckies Abilities: Her special moves are "Merry! Merry!", which renders her target into deep slumber, and "Let's Go! Go! Little Duckies", to call up an army of bathing ducks for assistance. In the manga, she improvises on her attacks in chapters 35 and 36 and in the anime of episode 99 Yaya uses "Merry Merry Double Block" to distract a black dog with two baby mobiles. Then, she uses the command "Duckies Scramble, Go Go" to form a shield of bathing ducks to block the black dog. She later uses "Ducky Dash" to make her ducks all attack the black dog at once, however, that resulted in provoking it. Finally, Yaya uses ""Black Duckies, Go, Go" to turn her cute ducks into seductive ones and attract the black dog, which works. Family *Tsubasa Yuiki - Yaya's baby-brother. *Mama Yuiki *Papa Yuiki Relationships Friendships *'Amu Hinamori': Always calling Amu "Amu-chi", Yaya is friends with Amu. Amu seems to know what Yaya's true self is. She helped baby-sit Tsubasa and teaches her that being an older sister is more of a blessing than a burden * Kukai Soma: Primarily friends, he and Yaya share a few things in common, such as being energetic and hating work. *'Rima Mashiro': Although polar opposites in terms of outside character, she began to become friends with Yaya after Rima opened up to Amu. They can be seen together sometimes, and their contrasting personalities put them in some funny and awkward situations. *'Kairi Sanjo': Yaya is shown to be good friends with Kairi. When Kairi left, Yaya was crying a lot. Yaya refers to Kairi as "Class President" and so does Amu. *'''Utau Hoshina: '''In the final battle against Easter, Yaya and Utau fight against the x-egg dog thing together, starting a friendship between them. See also *Pepe *Rima Mashiro *The Guardians Y Y Y Y